La encantadora de serpientes
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que estaría dando clase a Lord Voldemort cincuenta años atrás, le habría mandado a San Mungo. Pero al parecer la que necesitará ir será ella como siga pensando que este mini Voldemort es... mono? atractivo? mierda se ha ido la cabeza. No se me dan bien los summary pero la historia merece la pena
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí vengo con mi primera historia Tom & Hermione. Tenía ganas de hacer una

Aclaraciones: en la historia Tom tiene 17 casi 18 años y Hermione 18 casi 19 y el beso de la última batalla con Ron nunca pasó ok?

Bueno pues nada lo dicho, espero que os guste la historia y si pueden, dejen reviews para dar sugerencias, consejos o collejas XD

Los perssonajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling (una lástima la verdad=3)

La encantadora de serpientes

Chapter 1_El comienzo

-Señorita Granger, ¿me está escuchando?-dijo el ahora, actual Ministro de Magia. Por su tono de voz, se podría decir que la paciencia no era su punto fuerte. "Una lástima, ya que va a necesitarla de ahora en adelante" pensó Hermione mientras volvía a centrar su atención en lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-Perdone señor, pero estaba un tanto distraída- dijo imprimiendo a su voz el mayor grado de culpabilidad y verguenza sin que llegase a sonar falso.

Ante eso, vio como el hombre hacía claros esfuerzos por controlar su temperamento. Respiró hondo y juntó las manos dispuesto a empezar de nuevo.

-No hay problema, pero de ahora en adelante, intente prestar más atención, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Entonces,¿ me podría volver a explicar la naturaleza del problema?- preguntó tentativamente, para dar a entender que al menos de algo se había enterado. Con un suspiro de derrota, el nuevo ministro se dispuso a repetirlo todo.

-Bueno, como ya sabrá, hace un par de días, unos aurores, encontraron lo que creemos que eran objetos personales del...Señor Oscuro-al decir aquel nombre, notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma instantánea. Sintió la ira crecer en su interior y un escalofrío recorrerle la colummna vertebral como si de un rayo se tratase. Odiaba ese nombre y todo lo relacionado con él.

Al ver que el hombre la miraba expectante, decidió asentir, y confirmar así que estaba al tanto de la noticia.

-Pues el problema es, que cuando intentaron destruirlos...bueno...digamos que hubo algún que otro accidente-terminó diciendo con una voz apenas audible. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y eso la molestaba sobremanera. Así que con sus ojos, buscó los de él hasta conseguir que le mirara directamente. En su mirada pudo distinguir la incomodidad e incluso un poco de ¿culpabilidad? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable? pensó extrañada.

Se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Qué clase de accidentes?

-Ah, nada del otro mundo, alguna pérdida de memoria temporal, alguna maldición sin importancia...- empezó a enumerar y notó como su tono de voz iba descendiendo hasta hacerse casi un susurro- Por supesto, nada que una de nuestras más brillantes brujas no pueda solucionar, ¿no?- finalizó con una sonrisa zalamera.

Hermione reprimió una mueca de desagrado. No soportaba a los pelotas. Nunca lo había soportaba cuando confundían sus ganas de superarse a sí misma y la llamaban pelota o prefecta perfecta. En fín, eso ya se había acabado y tenía que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Intentó que su expresión no reflejase nada de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por su mente y se dispuso a contestar:

-Claro señor, intentaré quitar los hechizos o al menos invertirlos. Tan sólo mándemelos a mi despacho en cuanto lleguen- y nada más terminar la frase, se levantó como un resorte del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta por la que había entrado hacía ya casi media hora. A ella le habían parecido horas.

Antes de salir, se giró e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para despedirse de su superior. Este estaba con una ceja levantada y murmuraba algo acerca del poco respeto que tenían los jóvenes hoy día.

Reprimió una sonrisa, y se dirigió a su despacho; o mejor dicho, cubículo, tres salas a la derecha de la oficina central. En su departamento se encargaban de revertir los hechizos y maldiciones de objetos e incluso lugares. Su primer trabajo había sido hacía ya casi un mes. Había tenido que ir a Rumanía a quitar un hechizo de una casa que hacía que esta tuviese voluntad propia. Algo realmente fácil. Pesado, pero fácil. Durante esa misión se había estado quedando en casa de Charlie, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron.

Sintió como un familiar nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta como siempre que se ponía a pensar en Ron o en Harry.

Todavía no se podía creer que lo que ella había creído una verdadera y sincera amistad, para ellos sólo hubiese sido una beneficiosa relación. Se habían aprovechado de que no había tenido muchos amigos por así decirlo durante su primer año. Habían dejado que creyera que la apreciaban como amiga y compañera, cuando lo único que apreciaban de ella eran sus deberes y sus conocimientos. Y después de haber derrotado a Voldemort la habían dejado de lado. Ya no la necesitaban. La habían usado y tirado como si de un pañuelo se hubiese tratado y lo peor de todo, era que por haberles seguido para ayudarles, se había perdido el útimo curso en Hogwarts y cuando todo terminó y llegó la hora de entrar al mercado laboral, sus posibilidades de hacer lo que siempre había soñado se esfumaron rápidamente. Ya que nadie quería a alguien que ni siquiera hubiese treminado el colegio.

No importaba que hubiese sido la bruja más brillante de toda su generación y puede que también de algunas anteriores; no importaba que hubiese ayudado a derrotar al jodido mago más tenebroso del siglo.

No había terminado sus estudios, y para trabajar en la elaboración de leyes mágicas se necesitaban pasar los ÉXTASIS con una nota bastante elevada.

Minerva, como sabía de su situación, intentó interceder por ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue el puesto que ahora ocupaba en el ministerio. Y sospechaba que había sido sólo por escasez de personal. No me malinterpreten. Le estaba realmente agradecida, sin ella seguramente ahora estaría en casa de sus padres sin trabajo y sin sus estudios mágicos o muggles terminados.

"Por otra parte a Ron y Harry les había ido de perlas". Pensó con un resentimiento que la sorprendió. Normalmente no era tan rencorosa. Aunque claro, si se tenía en cuenta que ella se había partido el culo estudiando y ayudándoles ha salvar sus vidas y solo había conseguido un puesto mal pagado en el ministerio. Mientras que ellos, sin haber hecho esfuerzo alguno por nada salvo para, tal vez, atrapar una puñetera pelota enana, habían conseguido hacer realidad todos sus sueños.

Harry, al haber sido el niño-que-vivió y ahora pasar a ser el-niño-que-lo-mató, no tuvo problema alguno para convertirse en auror, es más, casi se saltó el año de prácticas que todos debían pasar de forma obligatoria.

En cuanto a Ron, bueno, digamos que ser el amigo-del-niño-que-lo-mató ayudaba un poco a conseguir un puesto en el equipo de quidditch en el que siempre había querido entrar. Creía recordar que la semana pasada se dio tal leñazo contra uno de los postes que tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo de forma urgente. Casi le dio un ataque de risa al ver la foto. Luego se sintió un poco cupable, pero enseguida se deshizo del molesto e inútil sentimiento.

Si era sincera, no todo le había salido mal. Había conseguido crear una sólida amistad con Luna y con Ginny. Claro que a veces habían momentos de tensión cuando se mencionaba a Ron o a Harry. Ella hacía como que no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero en el fondo sentía como se iba resquebrajando poco a poco. Y como siempre, Ginny, que era más sutil que Luna en cuanto a los sentimientos ajenos, intentaba gastar una broma o cambiar de tema rápidamente. Y se lo agradecía. Tanto su cabeza como su corazón se lo agradecían.

Cuando llegó al pequeño cubículo donde se pasaba unas ocho o nueve horas al día haciendo papeleo o si tenía suerte, como hoy, trabajo más de campo, se sentó frente a la mesa y vio el paquete envuelto en un periódico viejo. A su lado se podían leer sus características y su procedencia en un pequeño trozo de papel.

Antes de leerlas, quitó el papel y se encontró con el colgante más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era simple pero tenía algo que lo hacía totalmente diferente a los demás colgantes que ella había visto nunca. La cadena de plata, era fina y estaba formada por dos tiras que se estrelazaban entre sí. El colgante, era como una especie de hexágono de cobre o tal vez bronce. Se fijó que tenía un pequeño botón para poder abrirlo. Y, sin poder reprimir la curiosidad, lo abrió cuidadosamente, casi esperando que la alcanzase un rayo. Después de unos segundos sin que nada pasase, dejó escapar el aire que ni se había percatado estaba aguantando.

En el interior, había un pequeño reloj de manecillas. La hora no era la correcta, al igual que la fecha. Si no se equivocaba, la fecha correspondía al último año de Lord Voldemort en Hogwarts, cuando todavía se le conocía con el nombre de Tom Ryddle, en 1942.

Hasta para mago oscuro había tenido que terminar el colegio. Eso era ya el colmo.

Agotada y un poco triste, se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Leyó los conjuros y hechizos que se habían lanzado para neutralizarlo y sus respectivas consecuencias. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando leyó que a un pobre desgraciado le habían salido pústulas por todo el cuerpo. Hugh...que asco. No estaba en sus planes terminar con más granos que una paella por lo que se anotó mentalmente el hechizo que lo había provocado y rezó porque no le pasase algo similar o peor.

Respiró profundamente y se concentró en el pequeño objeto. Notó como su magia llamaba a la suya. Era una llamada muy, pero que muy tentadora. Y lo más inquietante era lo grave y atrayente que resutaba esa voz. Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a intentar concentrarse en el hechizo que le iba a mandar.

-Finite incantatem- dijo con voz clara y potente. Lo único que consiguió fue que una sensual risa de hombre se colase en su mente y le susurrase "vamos sé que puedes hacerlo mejor". Asustada, giró la cabeza de un lado para otro, buscando al propietario de la voz. Estaba sola, no había nadie cerca. De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. No le gustaba un pelo, pero era una posibilidad. Podía ser que la voz hubiese venido del mismo colgante. No tenía sentido alguno, pero cabía la posibilidad, por remota que esta fuera.

Buscó en su memoria, algún hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo neutralizara o al menos lo invirtiera...un momento, eso era. No tenía que intentar acabar con él, tan sólo debía revertirlo. Sonrió satisfecha consigo misma y se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo conjuro.

-Tempos invertum- dijo más confiada que antes y convencida de que ese era el hechizo adecuado. Craso error.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como si tiraran de ella de forma violenta y salvaje. Le recordó a aquella vez que el Sauce Boxeador arremetió contra ella y la lanzó por los aires. Definitivamente, la sensació era muy parecida. Acto seguido todo empezó a dar vueltas, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por culpa del mareo. Estaba casi inconsciente cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza. O alguien la había golpeado o ella se había estampado contra algo muy duro.

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Bueno, hasta ahí el primer capítulo, por favor no me maten por poner a Harry y a Ron de malos. Era necesario. Luego verán porque.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o si simplemente les ha gustado haganmelo saber pliss XD

Besos y ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! ¿Qué tal tod s?

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de la historia

Aclaraciones: en esta época, a las mujeres se las consideraba solteronas, a una edad muy temprana y podían (cuando podían)entrar a ejercer alguna profesión al alcanzar la mayoría de edad. De hecho a veces y según de qué trabajo se tratase podían empezar incluso un poco antes.

Espero que les guste =3

"Estoy muerta y he ido al cielo" pensó Hermione nada más abrir los ojos y quedarse momentáneamente cegada por un intenso haz de luz.

Empezó a incorporarse lentamente, obteniendo así un intenso dolor de cabeza. Lo que le confirmó que no estaba ni muerta ni había ido al cielo. Sinceramente, habría tenido más sentido que hubiese ido al infierno si hubiera estado muerta. Teniendo en cuenta la de vidas que había sesgado en el fulgor de la batalla, la de niños y niñas que dejó huérfanos... Merlín sabía que todavía se despertaba en mitad de la noche, con los ojos rojos y húmedos de tanto llorar. Solo él, y tal vez Luna, sabían que todavía podía ver en sueños las caras de todas y cada una de sus víctimas. Que todavía seguía sin poder acallar la vocecita interna que no le dejaba olvidar lo que era y por siempre sería. Una simple asesina.

Y aún sabiendo que de nada le serviría, sacudió su cabeza para intentar así disipar los recuerdos no deseados que tan a menudo poblaban su mente.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron por fin a la nueva iluminación, reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba. Un hospital. Un jodido hospital.

Ya sabía que teniendo en cuenta la de veces que había estado en uno, no debería ponerse tan histérica. Pero, siendo sincera, ese desagrable olor a antiseptico y sangre la llevaba al borde de sus nervios. Por no hablar de las deprimentes habitaciones en las que dejaban a los enfermos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían mejorarse; si estaban al borde de una depresión por la total falta de colores y vida?

En fin, lo que ahora debía hacer era averiguar en donde se encontraba exactamente y por que. Cosa fácil de hacer cuando encontrase a alguien.

Por ello se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado, sin hacer nada brusco o forzado.

"Oh genial, había olvidado otra de las muchas razones por las que realmente detestaba los hospitales" pensó, mientras dirigía su mirada a su retaguardia. Si, definitivamente eso era igual que en los hopitales muggles. Malditos camisones baratos de hospital.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su baja espalda para tratar así de juntar los dos trozos de tela. Intentando preservar todo lo posible su dignidad. Cosa bastante complicada dada la actual situación. Con su mano libre, cogió el gotero, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Estaba a unos míseros pasos de ella cuando vio como esta se abría de par en par, para dejar pasar a un hombre de mediana edad, y tremendamente alto. Siendo sincera, era bastante intimidante los primeros segundos, pero cuando te fijabas en su mirada, te dabas cuenta de la calidez de esta.

-Buenas, ya veo que se encuentra mucho mejor señorita Queneau- dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa. La verdad era que el hombre sabía como infundir calma y serenidad en sus pacientes. Ya casi, podía respirar con normalidad.

De repente, en su interior se encendió una pequeña bombilla.

-Perdone, ¿como me acaba de llamar?- ante esa pregunta, el doctor puso cara de confusión y dirigió su mirada al portafolios que sostenía en sus manos.

-Según esto, usted se llama Ivory Queneau. ¿Correcto?- respodió de forma suspicaz. Durante lo que a ella le parecieron unos eternos segundos, el doctor tan solo se dedicó a mirarla, sopesarla con la mirada. Como si estuviese decidiendo si sufría de amnesia o simplemente era que él se había equivocado.

-Lo siento, pero creo que se han equivocado- le informé con el desconcierto plasmado en mi cara. Por su parte, el doctor, confuso, dirigió su mirada a los papeles. Como si estos tuviesen la respuesta al malentendido.

-No lo entiendo; en el reclinario ponía ese nombre...- murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella. Después de unos segundos bastante incómodos, volvió a elevar sus ojos, y los posó con una mezcla de amabilidad y desconcierto en su "desconocida" paciente.- Entonces, ¿sería usted tan amable de decirme cual es su nombre y apellido?-

Parapadeó un par de veces en un intento por seguir la conversación. Al parecer, tardó demasiado en responder, ya que la cara del doctor reflejaba una preocupacion profesional. Como si se hubiese quedado aturullada por el accidente...

-Hermione Granger- contestó finalmente, a la vez que le daba una sonrisa intentando así apaciguar los nervios del pobre hombre.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, he de informarle de que tan sólo ha sufrido un pequeño esguince en la muñeca. Nada que un par de días de reposo no puedan curar.

-Me alegro, aunque todavía siento el cuerpo como si me hubiesen dado una paliza- dijo ella mientras hacía algún que otro mmovimiento para estirar sus adoloridos músculos.

-Oh, tonterías señorita. ¿Quién sería tan ruin para golpear a una mujer indefensa?- le dijo el doctor en tono jocoso. Como si la sola idea le resultase tan improbable que ni si quiera mereciese tomarla en serio.

"Pues a mí se me ocurren unos cuantos..." pensó, molesta y a la vez un poco extrañada por la actitud del hombre.

-Claro... por cierto, ¿sería tan amable de decirme a que día estamos? es que no estoy segura de cuanto he estado inconsciente-

-Faltaría más. Hoy estamos a 9 de septiembre, ahí tiene un periódico por si quiere ponerse al día de lo que se haya perdido- le dijo de forma jovial. Y sin siquiera esperar un poco más, se dirigió a la puerta desde donde se despidió de ella y le informó que ya era libre de abandonar el hospital.

En cambio, ella todavía estab dándole vueltas a la respuesta del doctor. 9 de septiembre. Eso no podía ser posible. Cuando le dieron el reclinario era tan solo 3 de marzo. Era imposible que hubiese estado todos esos meses inconsciente.

Recordó el periódico del que le había hablado el doctor. Con paso decidido, llegó hasta la mesilla de noche, y lo que vio en la portada del perióco casi hace que se desmaye.

"¡Grindelwald vuelve a atacar!"

"El célebre mago oscuro, ha vuelto a sembrar el terror en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Londres. Se estima que la cifra de muertos se eleva hasta los..." Apartó la mirada del artículo sintiendo ese sentimiento tan familiar con el que por tantos años había tenido que convivir. El horror.

"Esto no puede ser cierto. Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto" pensó de forma calmada. "Es simplemente imposible, ese monstruo esta muerto. Lo mató Dumbledore. Allá por el...1940 y algo creo"

Como si de un mal presentimiento se tratase, bajó la vista de nuevo al periódico, y fijó sus ojos en un dato en concreto.

"El Profeta, 1942"

Sintió como todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, como sus piernas empezaban a parecerse a la gelatina y como su cabeza parecía que iba a dar más vueltas que un maldito tio vivo. Por miedo a caerse, se volvió asentar en la cama y fijó su mirada en la pared frente a ella.

"Estoy en 1942. He viajado atrás en el tiempo más de 20 años...¿cómo es eso si quiera posible?"

Empezaba a notar su respiración acelerándose, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar."Tranquilízate, piensa en un plan para volver"

Durante varios minutos se quedó allí sentada reflexionando sobre lo que debería hacer. Hasta que finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que la información que necesitaba para volver a su tiempo estaba en la biblioteca. En la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Eso lo sabía gracias a que en su tercer año, cuando la profesora McGonagall le dejó el giratiempo, se dedicó a buscar informacción acerca de ellos y de los viajes en el tiempo. Pero siendo sincera, ninguno hablaba de viajes tan largos. Aunque por otro lado, nunca llegó a mirar en la sección prohibida. Y estaba prácticamente segura de que allí encontraría algo.

Por su cabeza pasarón todas y cada una de las advertencias que le hizo su profesora. "No se podía ver a sí misma" cosa relativamente fácil si tenemos en cuenta que ella todavía no había nacido. " Intenta no alterar demasiado el curso de los acontecimientos o cuando vuelvas podrías haber causado una auténtica catástrofre", esa era la que sin duda alguna la preocupaba más. Ya que si quería ir a Hogwarts, no podría hacerlo sin que la vieran o sin que la hubieran invitado. Por lo tanto, debía alterar aunque fuera un poco el curso de las cosas.

A ver, en esta época, a quien podría conocer ella, a parte de a Dumbledore y puede que a Grindelwald...¡Santísima Morgana, estaba en la época de Lord Voldemort!

Por su espalda, sintió ese familiar escalofrío que siempre le provocaba pensar en ese...hombre. Sintió cómo su ira iba en aumento y como sus manos se cerraban en puños. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que se habí hecho sangre con las uñas de tanto apretar.

Estaba en la misma época que ese monstruo. Mejor aún, estaba en la época en la que ese monstruo todavía no era tan poderoso. Estaba en la época en la que Tom Ryddle, todavía era fácil de matar.

En su cara, empezó a aparecer una pequeña sonrisa amarga. "Estoy en la época perfecta para salvar a miles de inocentes"

Bueno pues eso hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Siento haber tardado tanto y por cierto no tengo intención de abandonar la historia, aunque tarde en subir uno nuevo. Dejen reviews para saber si voy o no por el buen caminito jejeje o para mandarme un howler lo que prefieran =3

Con eso dicho, me despido.

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Aquí viene el 3º chapter, espero que lo disfruten

_"Estaba en la época en la que podía salvar miles de __vidas inocentes"_

Todavía con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, salió del hospital. Por suerte, estaba en el mundo mágico, ya que si no recordaba mal, el muggle no era muy seguro en esos días. Aunque claro, el mago, con Grindelwald atacando a todos los nacidos de muggles que encontraba, tampoco era el lugar más seguro del mundo que digamos.

Si se ponía pensarlo, lo mejor sería cambiar de nombre y apellido. Y gracias al reclinario que había recogido junto a su ropa, la historia sería más creible. También debía inventarse una buena historia si quería que la admitiesen en Hogwarts sin que la pillasen. Por supuesto, también debía recordar las clases que había tomado con Snape sobre Oclumancia y Legeremens. Sobre todo si iba a intentar engañar a Dumbledore y a Voldemort.

Porque, si no se quivocaba, en esta época, él ya era bastante diestro en lo que a leer mentes se refería. También debía recordar que Dumbledore todavía no era el director de Hogwarts y que, en cambio, era el profesor de Transformaciones y jefe de la casa Gryffindor. A ver... que más debía saber. Ah, claro, también estaba el hecho de que iba a estar rodeada de los que fueron los primeros y más letales de sus mortífagos.

"Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde resguardarme" pensó mientras se arrebujaba en sus ropas y miraba con aprehensión al cielo. Este tenía pinta de estar a punto de romper a llover de un momento a otro. Y eso no le iba a venir muy bien que digamos.

Después de caminar uno o dos kilómetros, vio en un cartel el nombre del pueblo frente a ella. "Hosmeade". Nada más verlo, suspiró y notó como una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro sin que ella lo pudiese evitar. Aunque no era como si ella quisiese hacer algo al repecto. Realmente necesitaba sonreir. Si no acabaría justo como predijo la profesora Trelawney; marchita, sola y amargada. Y no estaba en sus planes darle la razón a esa maldita charlatana. Antes muerta.

Cuando llegó a las Tres Escobas, abrió la puerta y notó como el aire caliente templaba su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta ese momento. Miró a su alrededor y notó como la gran mayoría de los clientes habían abandonado sus conversaciones para girarse a verla con una sana y poco disimulada curiosidad. Por su parte, ella tan solo se encogió de hombros mentalmente y avanzó si prestar atención alguna a las cabezas que se iban girando a su paso.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo con la esperanza de tener dinero suficiente para alquilar, aunque fuese por una noche una habitación. De repente, sintió como el ambiente se había vuelto más tenso. El aire casi se podía cortar con su varita. Confusa por ello, dejó que su mirada vagase por todos y cada uno de los allí presentes. Se fijó que casi todos habían cogido sus varitas y las sostenían como si la vida les fuese en ello.

Segundos después, cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente, era normal que estuvieran así de alertas. Cualquiera podía ser un aliado de Grindelwald. Y a su modo de ver, más les valía estar preparados para atacar. Por ello, sacó despacio el saquito que había encontrado en uno de sus bolsillos. Y nada más hacerlo, vio como la gente fue relajando de forma visible los músculos e intentaban guardar sus varitas con el mayor de los disimulos.

Cuando llegó a la barra, vio a la que seguramente sería o ya era la madre de Rosmerta. Eran casi iguales; sin embargo, esta mujer parecía haber envejecido casi diez años a pesar de no tener más de tal vez 30 años. En sus ojos se podía vislumbrar una sombra que se le hizo bastante familiar. Esa era la misma sombra que nunca podría olvidar de los ojos de la señora Weasley cuando vio a su hijo muerto en el Gran Comedor. No creía poder nunca olvidar tampoco el desgarrador grito lleno de angustia y dolor que dejó escapar cuando estuvo junto a él.

"No" se dijo a sí misma varias veces en un intento por devolver esos amargos recuerdos, al cofre donde los guardaba bajo llave en su cabeza y del que últimamente habían empezado a escapar con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera saber si podría alquilar una habitación para pasar esta noche- Frente a ella, la tabernera la miró de manera bastante decarada en busca de lo que supuso, serían signos de que fuese simpatizante de Grindelwald. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la mujer dejó satisfechas sus sopechas. Le regaló una sonrisa de lo más maternal y le respondió con una voz suve y calmada.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Aunque debe saber que tenemos una oferta para los viajeros cansados.

-¿Y esa sería...?- le insté a que continuara, en vista de que parecía haberse perdido en su prio mundo.

-Dos noches por el precio de una, aunque el desayuno y la comida solo estan incluidos en el primer día.

-¡Genial! Eso es perfecto- solté con más entusiasmo del que pretendía. Cuando me recuperé de la alegría inicial, carraspeé antes de añadir- si no le importa creo que cogeré la oferta. Y por cierto, ¿podría dejarme el periódico de hoy o al menos el más reciente que tenga?-

-Claro, no será ningún problema. Aguarde allí mientras preparo su habitación señorita...- dijo mientras me tendía un periódico sacado de debajo de la barra y apuntaba a una de las mesas que estaban vacías.

-Queneau, Ivory Queneau, un gusto- respondí rápidamente al recordar mi propio consejo.

- Lo mismo digo, mi nombre es Rosmerta- dijo mientras le extendía la mano. Acto seguido, miró hacia abajo cuando notó que alguo o mas bien alguien le tiraba de su falda. Se agachó, y al incorporarse, llevaba en brazos a la que Hermione dedujo, debía ser su hija- y esta pequeña diablilla es mi hija Rosmerta Jr. Vamos cariño, saluda a la señorita.

La niña, que tenía los ojos azules y risueños, la miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos. Luego como si hubiese pasado una prueba de forma satisfactoria, le sonrió cálidamente y le extendió los brazos en una clara señal para que la cogiera.

-Vaya, parece que le ha caído usted muy bien. ¿Le importaría cuidarla un momento mientras yo le preparo su habitación?- dijo mientras empezaba a pasársela a sus brazos.

-Claro, faltaría más. Nos sentaremos allí- le informó a la madre, para después volver su cabeza a la niña y con una sonrisa decirle- Así me podras contar todo lo que quieras, ¿vale?-

Por su parte, la niña asintió enérgicamente e intentó bajar de sus brazos. Cuando sus piececitos tocaron el suelo, le cogió la mano con la suya. El contraste era casi surrealista debido al reducido tamaño de la de la niña. Con sus manos entrelazadas, la niña la guió hacia una de las mesas que estaban al fondo de la taberna donde pasaron casi una hora hablando de todo y nada hasta que su madre llegó bastante azorada y se disculpó por la tardanza. Hermione le dijo que no era necesario que se diculpase pero la mujer insistió en devolverle el favor invitándola a una cena.

Ella estaba a punto de negarse, cuando sus tripas empezaron ha hacer ruidos bastante sonoros que la delataron e hicieron que se sonrojara como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. La cena estuvo deliciosa, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que prácticamente no había comido nada desde su incidente. Y de eso hacían ya casi 5 horas.

Cuando terminó con la cena, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Este constaba de una cama, un pequeño armario y un cuarto de baño contíguo que tenía una bañera, un lavamanos y un aseo. Si era sincera, lo que más necesitaba ahora eran unas horas de relajación antes de ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer para entrar a Hogwarts o para no dañar el futuro de forma irreversible.

Por ello, abrió el grifo de la bañera, dejó que el agua se calentase, puso el tapón y se empezó a desvestir mientras esta se llenaba. Nada más meterse en el agua, sintió como sus múculos se iban relajando poco a poco. Como sus preocupaciones iban desapareciendo conforme ella metía más su cabeza en el fondo. Así, estuvo hasta que el agua se enfrió y sus dedos se arrugaron tanto que podrían haberse hecho pasar por pasas.

Salió de la bañera y se enroscó en una de las toallas que encontró. Caminó hasta la cama, y de paso, agarró el periódico y su varita de la mesa en donde los había dejado. Se dejó caer sobre ella y empezó a revisar los anuncios de trabajo que habían en el periódico, que por suerte era del día.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Hogwarts estuvo sin profesor de DCAO y Adivinación durante lo que duró la guerra más o menos. Así que con suerte, podría encontrar... Ah, ahí estaba lo que estaba buscando.

"Se necesita profesor/profesora para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Ocsuras o de Adivinación en Hogwarts. Se requiere de experiencia práctica en el tema. Para contactar, envíe una lechuza con sus datos al castillo y le haremos saber nuestra respuesta lo más rápido posible. Atte: el Director Dippet"

"Merlín debe quererme mucho más de lo que creía" pensó Hermione mientras sonreía tranquila. Ahora, lo que debía hacer, era escribir su currículum lo más rápido posible y cruzar los dedos por que la admitiesen.

Y con ese pensamiento y olvidándose de que estaba en toalla y que debía ponerse una nueva venda para su muñeca, se quedó durmiendo como hacía mucho que no podía.

"¡Por Morgana, deja de ser una cobarde y ábrela ya!" se dijo Hermione después de estar casi 5 minutos mirando el sobre que la lechuza había dejado caer frente a ella. En cuanto vio el familiar sello de Hogwarts empezó a notar como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, al igual que también notó su corazón intentando salirse de su pecho. Se sentía casi tan nerviosa como cuando le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador por primera vez.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y sacó el trozo de papel. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a leerla.

" Señorita Queneau:

Tras leer detenidamente su solicitud, y consultarla con el subdirector, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos gustaría entrevistarla personalmente para así poder decidir con mayor seguridad si sería admitida o no para ejercer de profesora. La entrevista tendrá lugar esta misma tarde en mi despacho a las 5:30.

Atte: el Director Armando Dippet.

Pd: La lechuza lleva los polvos flu necesarios, y ya hemos habilitado la chimenea de donde se hospeda para que este conectada a la del colegio."

"Lo he conseguido" se dijo sin poder asimilar del todo la noticia. Bueno, aunque si era sincera, todavía no le habían dado el puesto. Pero estaba muy, muy cerca de conseguirlo.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo sin si quiera darse cuenta. Y, notando que sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más, se derrumbó en el borde de la cama todavía sujetando la carta con fuerza. Con miedo a que esta se devaneciese.

En su rostro, notó como una sonrisa iba aflorando poco a poco conforme su cerebro procesaba la información. Ella, profesora. podía creerlo tadavía. Esa no había sido su primera opción, desde luego. Pero debía admitir que siempre le había interesado trabajar allí, aunque fuese tan sólo por una temporada. El poder ayudar a otros a dominar su magia e intentar inculcarles lo que ella sabía le parecía de lo más emocionante. Ella tendría que aprender todavía muchas cosas, por supuesto. Cada día descubrían nuevas cosas, la magia avanzaba, y ella no pensaba quedarse rezagada en esa carrera de conocimientos y descubrimientos.

Miró el reloj que había en el interior del reclinario e inspiró para intentar así tranquilizarse. Debía pensar en las posibles preguntas que le harían y en como debería respoder a ellas. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana inventandose una vida que fuera lo suficientemente aburrida para no despertar interés alguno, pero con la cantidad justa de parientes vivos. En su mayoría muy, muy lejanos.

También había vuelto a practicar la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia. Realmente las iba a necesitar para saber si empezaba a peligrar su tapadera allí. Aunque claro, siempre podía recurrir a un sencillo Ovibliate. Aunque no podría evitar que la persona en cuestión siguiese estando recelosa en su presencia. No, ese conjuro sólo lo utilizaría en situaciones desesperadas.

Las 5:20. Sería mejor que se fuese ya. No sabía cuanto habían cambiado los pasillos y despachos de Hogwarts en casi 50 años, y no quería llegar tarde a su primera entrevista de trabajo.

Cogió el bote que contenía los polvos flu, y dijo de forma clara y potente:

-¡A Hogwarts!- después soltó los polvos en la chimenea y se internó en el revoltijo de llamas verdes con un único pensamiento:

"Que sea lo que Merlín quiera"

Tarararataraaaa! jajaja, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y como siempre digo, no olvide dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias por favor. (Parezco una azafata, solo me falta señalizar )

Bueno, bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente cap. Gracias por los reviews, me han servido de mucho .

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

"Nota mental; no volver a viajar por la red flu" se dijo Hermione cuando terminó de toser como si fuese una fumadora empedernida. Ahora recordaba porque nunca cogía la red flu si podía evitarlo. Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, e intentó ordenar un poco la maraña de rizos que se le habían hecho por el viaje tan "movidito".

Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró a sí misma en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tal y como había supuesto ella, la chimenea no estaba conectada a la del despacho del Director. Suspiró con resignación mientras buscaba algo que le indicase, en qué parte del castillo se encontraba exactamente.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más. Segundos después, vio doblar la esquina a una chica que no debía de tener más de 12, tal vez 13 años. Se quedó mirándola durante lo que ésta tardó en llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. La niña, iba vestida con un bonito vestido beige con alguna que otra flor estampada en los bordes. Lo que más llamó su atención, aparte del excesivamente arreglado peinado, fueron sus zapatos. No le cabía en la cabeza, que una niña tan pequeña ya estuviese por ahí andando en lo que parecían un intento de tacones. Y decía intento, porque el tacón no era muy alto que digamos.

Finalmente, cuando la niña levantó la vista para dirigirla a la suya lo primero que vio en sus ojos fue el desconcierto, cosa que entendía, si se tenía en cuenta que seguramente no la había visto nunca por allí. Después, sus ojos se llenaron de desconfianza, recelo y...un momento, ¿eso era desdén? Se dijo Hermione notando como la incomprensión e indignación empezaban a bullir en su interior. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niñata para mirarla así sin si quiera conocerla?

Se miró a sí misma para cercionarse de que no iba desarreglada. Su camisa blanca de botones no tenía una mancha, sus pitillos vaqueros estaban sin una sola mota de polvo, por increíble que pareciera, y sus converse... "¡Mierda!" pensó con desesperación. Pues claro que la niña la veía raro, si en esa época las mujeres no solían llevar pantalones, y menos pitillos vaqueros. Y ni qué hablar de sus zapatos...

Como la niña la seguía observando atentamente, se colocó su mejor máscara de indiferencia y se acercó a ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Hola, ¿me preguntaba si me podrías decir dónde se encuentra el despacho del Director?- le dijo mirándola desde arriba gracias a su estatura. Que por cierto no era mucha, tan sólo 1' 67 o 68. Pero que era más que suficiente para infundir cierto... "respeto"(notese el sarcasmo) a la niña que apenas y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

-Ah... claro, tan sólo tiene que seguir todo recto y torcer en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda- le respondió de forma dubitativa y claramente confusa.

-Gracias-

Por respuesta, la niña, salió casi corriendo después de asentir con la cabeza. Eso hizo a Hermione sentirse algo culpable, pero se dijo que había hecho bien. Así sería más creíble su historia, ya que si hubiese ido directamente al despacho sin ayuda alguna, habría sido un tanto sospechoso.

Antes de seguir por donde le había indicado la niña, se paró frente a una ventana para poder así utilizarla de espejo. Cogió su varita, y con dos simples golpes de esta, sus ropas empezaron a cambiar lentamente. Su camisa blanca se alargó hasta tomar la forma de un vestido. Sus pitillos se fueron transformando poco a poco en un cinturón que se encargó de ajustar el nuevo vestido a su cintura. Las converse, se oscurecieron hasta ser totalmente negras y desarrollaron un discreto tacón. Miró su reflejo en la ventana y sonrió satisfecha. Aunque todavía le faltaba algo... Ah si, claro. ¿Qué mago que se precie no llevaba una túnica? Así que con otro sencillo movimiento y un hechizo no verbal, se conjuró para sí una modesta túnica negra.

Con su disfraz ya puesto, caminó por el desierto pasillo hasta llegar a una imponente puerta de madera. Ésta tenía detalles hechos con lo que los muggles dirían un pirograbador*. Y debían reconocer que eran preciosos. No eran recargados, ni demasiado intrincados. Tan sólo embellecían la madera.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que eran las 5:29. Había llegado la hora del show. Respiró profundamente una vez para darse ánimos, antes de llamar a la puerta con decisión. Segundos después, escuchó como una voz le decía: -Adelante-

Al entrar, sufrió una especie de dejavú. El despacho era prácticamente una copia del que sería el de Dumbledore. Tan sólo faltaba Fawkes, su pájaro fénix, para completar el recuerdo.

Con renovada confianza, dirigió su mirada hacia el frente donde se encontraban dos hombres. Uno, estaba sentado, por lo que no sabría decir qué tan alto era. Pero sí podía asegurar que tenía una hinchada barriga junto a una gran cantidad de canas en su cabeza. El segundo hombre le resultó muy familiar. Y por supuesto, tan sólo tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocerlo. Era Dumbledore. Con medio metro menos de barba, sin canas y sus ojos aún estaban libres del horror que seguramente viviría.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarle. Ya que aunque no hubiesen sido tan cercanos como con Harry, el hombre se había hecho un hueco en su memoria. Parpadeó un par de veces para evitar que alguna lágrima rebelde la dejase en evidencia.

Avanzó con una decisión que no sentía y se colocó frente al gran escritorio.

-Buenas tardes caballeros- dijo formalmente, aunque sin llegar a sonar fría o cortante. Eso era algo que no le salía natural.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Queneau- le respondió el hombre que antes se encontraba sentado. Este se había levantado y le había cogido la mano para estrechársela. Por su parte, Dumbledore se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa cálida que pretendía hacerla sentir más cómoda. Pero ella sabía bien lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa. Llevaba años viéndola. Cada vez que le presentaban a un miembro nuevo para la orden, o del ministerio. En ella se mezclaban la suspicacia, curiosidad y por supuesto algo de cortés amabilidad. En pocas palabras, la estaba sopesando.

Con eso ya había contado, pero aun así la hacía sentir insegura.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido, usted quiere ocupar el puesto de DCAO. ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó el hombre cuando volvió a tomar asiento. No sin antes ofrecerle otro a ella.

- Así es, señor Dippett

-Oh, no me llame así, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy. Limítese a llamarme Armando- dijo este mientras se restaba importancia con un gesto de la mano. Aunque su tono era cordial, notó una inconfundible nota de autoridad que le impedía negarse.- Y pasando a la entrevista, tan sólo quería preguntarle un par de cosas-

-Usted dirá, señor- le instó a continuar con tono obediente.

-La primera pregunta, es el por qué de solicitar este puesto. No me malinterprete, pero tal y como están las cosas en estos tiempos tan peligrosos, ese puesto es con diferencia el más peligroso-

Por suerte, esa, era una de las preguntas que ya había imaginado le harían. Al lado de Dippett, vio a Dumbledore mirarla con suma atención en espera de su respuesta. En ese momento, supo que la entrevista se la estaba haciendo él mismo. Supo que Dippet tan sólo era un simple peón, un títere que se limitaba a transmitirle las preguntas.

Por ello, y en un arranque de osadía. Dirigió su mirada al hombre que todavía se encontraba de pie. Con esa mirada, le dijo que le había pillado en su propio terreno. Y ante eso él, tan sólo amplió su sonrisa sabiéndose descubierto. Aunque sin un ápice de remordimiento según pudo ver.

-Precisamente por ello, señor. Quiero enseñar a los brujos y brujas, a defenderse y a defender a los más necesitados de las personas que les quieran dañar. También he de admitir, que el poder transmitir mis conocimientos, por pocos que puedan llegar a ser, me reconforta y hace que me sienta realizada.- terminó de decir notando como había ido emocionándose. Entonces, supo que todo lo que les había dicho, era cierto.

-Bueno, está claro que entusiasmo no le falta, y déjeme decirle que demuestra un gran valor con lo que ha dicho.

Detrás de Dippett, vio como Dubledore asentía satisfecho con su respuesta. Y por un momento, se permitió albergar alguna que otra esperanza.

-La siguiente es más personal, no se lo tome a mal, pero ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Veinte- dijo rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado, ya que eso hizo que en los ojos del hombre se instalara un sano recelo.

-Vaya, es usted muy joven señorita. Pero tal vez eso sea lo que necesite para ganarse a sus alumnos- dijo mientras asentía para sí mismo. Cuando levantó la mirada; esta se centró en su muñeca. Frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado antes de preguntar:

-¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado?

-Oh, ¿se refiere a esto?-dijo y esperó a que Dippett se sentase y así ganar tiempo para inventarse una buena excusa- no se alarme, tan sólo es una pequeña fractura, y ni si quiera es en la mano de la varita, así que no se preocupen por mi eficiencia-

El director, guardó silencio durante unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron eternos. Dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore discretamente en espera de su consentimiento. Con los nervios a flor de piel, vio como si de una cámara lenta se tratase a Dumbledore asentir.

-Bien señorita Queneau, ya puede respirar tranquila- y lo hizo, vaya que si lo hizo- su currículum era justo lo que buscábamos, y cualquier tipo de duda que pudiésemos haber albergado respecto a usted, acaban de desaparecer.- Se levantó del asiento y fue a estrecharle la mano. En su rostro, Hermione notó cómo se iba dibujando una sonrisa llena de alivio y felicidad. Tan sólo fue capaz de balbucear unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento.

Pero antes incluso de que soltase la mano del director, notó un conocido hormigueo en la base de su cabeza. Era la sensación que había estado esperando sentir durante toda la entrevista. Estaban intentando entrar a hurgar en su cabeza. Y aunque lo hubiese estado esperando durante toda la tarde, eso no disminuía el enfado que sintió crecer en su interior. Con esfuerzo, consiguió mantener a raya al invasor el tiempo suficiente para formar un sólido muro mental que mantuvo sus recuerdos y pensamientos a salvo de cualquier intruso. No contenta con ello, en su mente conjuro un único y potente pensamiento que dejó expandirse por toda su cabeza. Se giró hacia el que sabía era el culpable y mientras le miraba fíjamente, le estrechó la mano y dejó que se metiese en su cabeza. Lo único que encontró, fue el pensamiento que había implantado en su cabeza y que decía:

"Es de mala educación fisgonear en mentes ajenas sin su permiso, señor"

Ya esta, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews =3

*el pirograbador es un lápiz que se calienta mucho para ir quemando la madera y poder así hacer dibujos o escribir en ella. El efecto es muy chulo


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas, aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estaba sin ideas... sorry =)

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

_"Es de mala educación fisgonear en mentes ajenas sin su permiso, señor"_

"Mierda, todavía estoy temblando" pensó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en la que iba a ser su cama de ahora en adelante.

Ahora que la adrenalina se le había pasado y podía pensar con la cabeza fría, se daba cuenta de la...locura, a falta de una palabra mejor, que había cometido.

En nombre de Merlín, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando para responderle de esa manera a Dumbledore?. Puede que en este tiempo no fuese el director todavía, pero ella sabía que sólo era de puertas para afuera del despacho, ya que en la oficina, Dumbledore, era el que tomaba y aprobaba todas las decisiones sobre el colegio. Aunque estaba claro que se las ingeniaba de alguna forma para que Dippet creyera que era él el que tenía la última palabra.

Todo eso, no lo sabía por los libros que había leído sobre Hogwarts y sus miembros. Lo sabía, por las pequeñas pistas que había recopilado en el despacho durante su entrevista. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Dippet torcía levemente su cabeza para buscar la aprobación de Dumbledore cada vez que debía responder o preguntar algo un tanto...más complicado.

Así, había transcurrido su entrevista con la sensación de que quien se la estaba haciendo era Dumbledore. Con sus ojos llenos de sabiduría y por desgracia, desconfianza. Aunque, a su favor debía añadir que el hombre se manejaba bien para ocultarlo.

Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el techo de su nuevo cuarto. Tanto darle vueltas al asunto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Y si encima le añadía la excitación que había sentido al enterarse que tendría que compartir la sala común con su actual premio anual, la combinación era demoledora. La verdad era que al principio se había extrañado cuando le dijeron sobre su habitación, ya que en su tiempo, y desde siempre que ella supiera, los profesores habían tenido sus propios cuartos. Pero eso no la molestaba en absoluto. Y menos cuando recordaba las razones del cambio en el alojamiento. Desde que empezó la guerra, Hogwarts ha estado dando cobijo y protección a refugiados, exiliados y demás nacidos de muggles. Por lo que estaban algo faltos de habitaciones individuales.

Como ya había mencionado antes, a ella no le importaba, de hecho la entusiasmaba. Era casi como si hubiese conseguido una segunda oportunidad para vivir aquello por lo que tanto se había estado esforzando. Y que no había podido conseguir. Por ello, en esos momentos estaba con sus sentimientos divididos entre la alegría y la nostalgia y un sentimiento de amargura.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para intentar aclarar su ya, suficientemente espesa, mente. Ahora lo que debía hacer era ir a la biblioteca a buscar el material que necesitaría para sus próximas clases y poder ir así también familiarizándose con los pasillos "nuevos".

De repente, mientras estaba dándole vueltas a cómo debería empezar y llevar sus clases, escuchó cómo la puerta del cuadro que daba a su sala común se abría. Al parecer su compañera/o acababa de llegar. Y ella realmente no tenía ganas ni se encontraba preparada para tener que interpretar su papel en esos momentos.

Por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que se fuese a su propia habitación. Lo cual, le llevó, por lo menos unos quince minutos. Los cuales se le hicieron eternos. Cuando por fin escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y abrió su puerta con indecisión y cautela por si todavía había alguien allí.

Agradeció a Merlín no haberse equivocado, y sin querer tentar a la suerte, salió por el cuadro rápidamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Caminó por los pasillos que poco a poco iban adquiriendo los cálidos colores del atardecer. Dejándolos así con el aspecto mágico que hasta ese momento tan sólo había llegado a leer en novelas.

Saboreó la tranquilidad y la paz que habían en ese lugar. También le vinieron a la cabeza varios recuerdos de sus años en el colegio. Parecía mentira que hacía tan sólo un año había empezado a trabajar. Y ya ni mencionaba lo lejano que le parecían sus años en el colegio.

Por desgracia, la guerra y sus consecuencias, no se le hacían tan lejanas como a ella le gustaría. Todavía podía oír las explosiones, los gritos y lamentos. Podía recordar con total claridad los destellos verdes y rojos al cerrar los ojos. Veía las caras de conocidos, amigos vacías, sin expresión alguna.

"Dios, necesito pasar página" pensó mientras intentaba volver a poner bajo llave todos aquellos recuerdos. Giró al final del pasillo, y al final, vio lo que estaba buscando. La biblioteca. Al verla, le invadió el familiar sentimiento de bienestar y tranquilidad que siempre sentía cuando estaba allí.

Era donde podía ser ella misma, sin que tener que fingir interés en conversaciones que para ella eran...insustanciales . Allí estaba totalmente aislada de todos aquellos "amigos" que le salían como si de setas se tratasen, cada vez que habían exámenes o trabajos.

Exceptuando, claro, ese cuarto año en Hogwarts en el que la biblioteca fue tomada como salvavidas por uno de los más famosos jugadores de quidditch del mundo. Vicktor Krum. Sonrió para sí misma al recordar al muchacho, que en un principio le había parecido un tanto hosco y simple. Que equivocada estaba. En él, encontró un verdadero amigo. Un amigo con el que podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza sin miedo a que la mirase de forma extraña o la tachara de sabihonda. Cierto era, que el chico no era de muchas palabras, que por cierto ella sospechaba era debido a la barrera del idioma, y no era realmente muy brillante en cuanto a los estudios se refería. Pero, por otro lado, tenía el corazón más amable y tolerante que ella había visto. Porque podía ser que algunas de sus conversaciones, se considerasen más bien un monólogo por su parte o por la de él. Pero aunque él o ella no entendiesen muy bien de lo que estaba hablando el otro, nunca se habían sentido malentendidos o ignorados.

Además de que era increíblemente divertido ver las caras de los demás al verles juntos paseando o comiendo en el Gran Comedor. Y ni que decir de cuando entró cogida de su brazo para el baile de Navidad. Las mejores fueron las de sus "mejores" amigos y sus respectivas parejas. Incluso llegó a bailar una canción con Draco y Blaise. Lo cual realmente la sorprendió bastante cuando lo recordó a la mañana siguiente. Pero no podía decir que lo hubiese pasado mal. Ambos fueron unos auténticos caballeros y una compañía bastante agradable.

Por supuesto ese momento no se lo había mencionado ni a Harry ni a Ron. No estaba tan loca. En cuanto pusiese las palabras Draco, baile y ella misma tardarían menos que una snitch en abalanzarse sobre ella y acusarla de traidora o algo parecido. Lo cual ya le había ocurrido en su tercer año cuando defendió a su gato de las acusaciones que Ron había lanzado sobre ella y Crookshanks. Las cuales resultaron ser totalmente falsas y el muy...terco , no se dignó a pedirle disculpas si quiera.

Empujó la puerta de la entrada mientras escuchaba cómo esta chirriaba de manera desagradable en el perpetuo silencio. Asomó la cabeza por la rendija que había conseguido abrir y oteó toda la estancia entrecerrando los ojos e intentando captar algún movimiento o cualquier signo que le indicase que allí había alguien más aparte de ella.

Tan sólo vio lo que supuso era la enjuta espalda de la señora Pince. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos intentando no romper el ambiente de tranquilidad que en esos momentos había allí. Se colocó frente a la mujer y al notar que esta no levantaba la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, carraspeó débilmente para así intentar hacerse notar.

Y funcionó. La señora Pince elevó sus ojos de búho que reflejaban la molestia que sentía por haberla interrumpido. La miró de arriba abajo y finalmente se dignó a preguntarle:

-¿Quien es usted?, ¿Y qué está buscando?

-Buenas tardes- dijo con una sonrisa falsa que se reservaba sólo para los casos en los que quería conseguir algo de alguien a quien no soportaba del todo. Por lo menos, la mujer, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente cuando notó su falta de modales con ella.- Soy la nueva profesora de DCAO, y venía a ver si podría enseñarme dónde puedo encontrar los libros que necesito para preparar mis clases,- le contestó todavía sin borrar su serena y "amable expresión" y sin poder resistirlo, añadió- si no es mucha molestia, claro.

La pobre mujer, sólo pudo balbucear un par de incoherencias antes de señalarle la zona más alejada y oscura de toda la sala. La sección prohibida.

Enfiló sus pasos con determinación. Sintiéndose como si se fuese a encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Lo cual tenía mucho sentido, ya que en sus seis años en el colegio había estado en ella más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y no siempre en busca de algo que les ayudase a salvar sus vidas del jodido Voldemort.

Intentó que la ira reprimida hacia él se replegase de nuevo y la dejase pensar con claridad. Le habían dado sus horarios, en los que mostraban dónde y a quienes le tocaba dar clase. Para mañana, tendría a primero, tercero y séptimo. Así que decidió buscar algo sobre los _Gindilows _y los trolls para los de primero, por si la presentación no le ocupaba toda la hora. Para los de tercero, decidió hablar un poco sobre los Boggarts, en honor a su profesor favorito de esa materia. Y para los de séptimo hablaría...de las propiedades del veneno de basilisco.

Satisfecha con su planificación, empezó su búsqueda de los libros que le servirían y empezó a tomar algún que otro apunte. Y así, durante las siguientes dos horas, se centró única y exclusivamente en lo que tenía frente a ella sin prestar la más mínima atención a su entorno. Hasta que, de repente, notó cómo un frío hormigueo le recorría la espalda. Sinceramente era bastante molesto y no la dejaba concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. Harta de esa sensación, se levantó de forma abrupta empujando la silla con la parte trasera de sus piernas y miró alrededor de toda la aparentemente solitaria habitación. Parecía que seguí estando tan sola como cuando entró.

Se miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 7:45. ¡Mierda! soltó, no muy segura de si en voz alta o en su interior. Recogió apresuradamente sus cosas y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Pasó delante de la señora Pince tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de la extraña expresión que esta tenía en el rostro. Era como si sus ojos nariz boca...toda su expresión en conjunto estuviese vacía. Al igual que no se percató de que una sombra salía de donde hacía unos segundos había estado ella sentada.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, tampoco se preocupó por encontrarse con su compañero, tan sólo se dirigió como una flecha escaleras arriba y entró en su cuarto dando un portazo.

"Maldita sea, la cena y la presentación es en quince minutos" pensó mientras buscaba en el guarda ropa algo que se pudiese poner para la ocasión. Segundos después de estar revolviendo como una auténtica psicópata las cuatro prenda que el armario tenía, se paró en seco frente a este y se dio con la palma de su mano en la frente dejando escapar un gemido de frustración."Seré idiota, no voy a encontrar nada aquí. Además de que puedo transfigurar mi propia ropa".

Y dicho y hecho. Tardó tan sólo un escaso minuto en convertir su vestido blanco en uno un tanto más largo, por las rodilla más o menos, de un profundo color borgoña que resaltaba la blancura de su tez. Y para ser sinceros, le daba un aire de misterio y refinamiento que siempre le había gustado tener en sus conjuntos. Aunque no siempre lo hubiese conseguido. Los zapatos no los cambió y la capa al ser negra y sencilla, decidió dejarla también.

Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, se miró con ojo crítico buscando cualquier detalle que estropease su impoluta imagen. Su pelo, por otro lado, era un caso perdido. Había llegado a utilizar una vez las pociones alisadoras "milagrosas" de Lavender y el resultado fue... desastroso como poco. Por lo que decidió hacerse un sencillo pero elegante moño francés con el que conseguía proyectar seriedad sin llegar a parecer severa. El conjunto, le pareció mejor de lo que había esperado. Asintió a ha su propio reflejo y cuando este le devolvió el gestó se miró el reloj y dos pensamientos se le pasaron por la cabeza. Uno, fue que no estaba segura de que los relojes de pulsera fueran comunes en esa época. Y el otro, fue que como no se diese prisa llegaría tarde a su propia presentación.

Salió de nuevo a los ahora, casi oscuros pasillos. Tan sólo iluminados por unas antorchas en la pared que por lo menos, les daba un poco de calidez a estos. Llegó a la puerta trasera que le habían indicado para que no tuviese que pasar ente las mesas de las casas. Cosa que agradeció enormemente. No le hacía mucha ilusión que digamos tener que pasar entre un tumulto de exaltados adolescentes( aunque ella se sólo un año mayor que algunos de ellos) a los que, de todas formas, tendría que soportar todos los días.

Giró el picaporte de la puerta lentamente y cuando escuchó el familiar ruido de conversaciones, se decidió a entrar en la sala. El único asiento que quedaba libre era junto a un profesor que no recordaba que le hubiese dado en su tiempo y que, tenía pinta de ser simpático. Con paso vacilante, pasó por detrás de las sillas hasta llegar al lugar que estaba vacante. carraspeó para que supiese de su presencia y le preguntó:

- Perdone, ¿esta libre este sitio?

Por su parte, el mago se limitó a mirarla, sopesándola hasta que asintió y con una expresión más cálida, se levantó y le sacó la silla para que se sentase y después, la volvió a poner en su sitio al más puro estilo caballero. Vaya, eso sí que fue raro. Pero en el buen sentido, ya que sintió que algo la llenaba de satisfacción cuando por fin fue tratada como una mujer.

-Y dígame señorita...

-Queneau, Ivory Queneau

-Señorita Queneau, ¿cuándo ha llegado? si no es muy entrometido de mi parte-dijo el brujo, mientras le ofrecía una tranquila sonrisa.

-Llámeme Ivory nada más. Si me llama por mi apellido me sentiré como una auténtica vieja. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, desde hará unas cuatro horas más o menos señor...- le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa.

-Sanders, Darren Sanders- le respondió él con una agradable voz mientras le cogía de la mano y se la besaba sin apartar los ojos de los de ella. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba levemente debido a la poca, por no decir nula, costumbre.

En ese momento, volvió a sentir ese escalofrío en la espalda. Como si alguien la estuviese mirando con demasiada fijeza. Desvió su atención de Sanders y paseó su mirada disimuladamente intentando encontrar el culpable de que se le estuviesen erizando los pelos de la nuca.

Para su desgracia, casi todo el maldito colegio estaba mirándola con más o menos disimulo. Lo cual era a la vez tan extraño como incómodo. Y eso que tenía experiencia en eso de ser el centro de atención, o al menos, estar al lado de el. Desde que empezó a salir más seguido con Harry y Ron en primero, cada año la atención sobre ella había ido en aumento. Lo que le había provocado más de un dolor de cabeza.

-Señorita Ivory, ¿se encuentra bien?- escuchó que le decía Sanders a su lado. Sintiéndose culpable por no haberle estado escuchando, volvió a centrar su atención en él y le envió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento señor Sanders, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención sin haber hecho nada.

Por su parte, Sanders, tan sólo esbozó una débil sonrisa y, acercándose de forma casi imperceptible a ella, le dijo susurrando, como si de un secreto se tratase:

-Me temo, querida, que va a tener que acostumbrarse a ello. Al menos durante algún tiempo, hasta que la noticia de que una profesora joven y bonita, si me permite la observación, va a ocupar un puesto que siempre ha estado gafado.

Ante esas palabras, no pudo más que apartar su mirada de él y evitar así que notase cómo se volvía a sonrojar igual que cuando tenía quince años. Y queriendo responderle como se merecía, respiró profundamente intentando aclarar su aturullada mente. Pero en cuanto estuvo segura de que había encontrado algo para cerrarle la boca a ese hombre, escuchó cómo Dumbledore pedía silencio sin levantar la voz lo más mínimo. No creía llegar nunca a comprender cómo lo hacía pero en fin.

El comedor entero se sumió en un profundo silencio. Los alumnos y alumnas se giraron para estar de cara a la mesa de los profesores. Mientras que el director se levantaba, y le agradecía a Dumbledore antes de empezar con el habitual discurso de bienvenida que hasta ese momento, ella siempre asumió sería recitado por Dumbledore. Se le hacía raro que alguien más aparte de él pudiese animar a los alumnos e incluso a los profesores.

Dippett empezó ha hablar con su molesta voz intentando parecer solemne cuando tocó el tema de los refugiados y de Grindelwald. Aunque sólo consiguiese tartamudear una cuantas palabras que hasta a ella que estaba relativamente cerca le costase entender. Luego cedió la palabra a Dumbledore para que éste se encargase de llamar a los alumnos de primero que esperaban con las caras llenas de incertidumbre y, en algunos casos, un poco de lo que parecía ser miedo o impresión.

Fueron caminando por los pasillos conforme escuchaban sus nombres y sentándose en la silla frente a todos a la espera de que el sombrero mágico les dijera a qué casa pertenecerían.

Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad escuchando Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin... por fin se dio por terminada la selección. Pero debería haberse imaginado que no se escaparía de esa pesadilla tan fácilmente, ya que cuando el último chico se sentó en su sitio, Dubledore dijo con voz clara y firme:

-Y para terminar, me gustaría presentarles a la que será vuestra nueva profesora de DCAO. Pido un fuerte aplauso para la profesora Ivory Queneau.-terminó mientras la señalaba y le indicaba que se levantara.

Ella, por su parte, estaba dividida entre las ganas que tenía de lanzarle un mocomurciélago y las de salir corriendo de allí sin volver a mirar atrás. Pero como sabía que no podría hacer ninguna de las dos, se levantó de su silla apenas sosteniéndose con sus piernas (que parecían haber sido víctimas de un conjuro de glatinización) y repitiéndose en su cabeza "Sonreír y saludar, sonreír y saludar..."

Claro que cuando por fin, pudo volver a sentarse y todo el mundo dejó de aplaudir y volvió a su comida, todavía no se le había ido ese pensamiento que ocupaba unas tres cuartas partes de su cabeza y que sospechaba no se le borraría del todo hasta pasado un largo período de tranquilidad.

"Dumbledore, más te vale que corras, porque como te pille ni las lágrimas de tu fénix te podrán curar"

**Y...eso es todo! **

**Sí señoras y señores, he vuelto! jajaja siento haberme tardado tanto aunque ya se que últimamente lo he dicho mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me lo puedan comunicar por un review o un calabazazo. **

**En fin lo dicho, bye bye. =3**


End file.
